Something Deep With In
by Inuchemist10
Summary: Zero has always known that Yuuki was different, that difference is something that she hides inside. With every feeding she gives, Zero sees and feels more of that difference... No flames time line can be both manga/anime


**Something Deep With-in**

_**Disclaimer:**__ I own nothing…nor do I profit or want to, just enjoy playing in the playground._

_Authors note:_ This is just a simple intro to the story line presented in VK and possibly VK Guilty, but it will eventually evolve into a M rating…

There was always something different about Yuuki Cross; Zero had known this for years. He just wasn't able to pin point what. It was not until he felt the urges of the blood lust that he realized Yuuki was indeed different. She hadn't allowed him to drink from her (her blood that is) at first; Zero is appalled at his behavior then. He had devoured her to the point she could no longer stand. Yet, though she seemed quite frightened, physically, she did not once scream. Kaname had come and saved her, something that Zero had done often and as much he didn't like to admit it, he was glad the damned Vampire showed up. Though they certainly had their difference, there was one thing in the world that they both could agree on… that was protecting Yuuki.

After that point and Yuuki recovered, her smile never waivered. She treated Zero the same as she always did, a smack across the back and a scolding from her about him slacking off. Yuuki hadn't quite realized how ill the blood lust made Zero until he bit her. Yuuki then realized that her long time friend needed help, or he would meet his doom becoming an ingrate level E Vampire. Yuuki could not allow that. Zero recalled the horror on her face when she saw him holding his _Bloody Rose_ to his temple, in hopes of ending his sad and pathetic existence. It was also then that Zero realized how different she was when she willingly allowed-no taunted him to drink from her. Her reasons, being that she would do anything to keep his sanity. After a while Yuuki became accustomed to his feedings. She would lean her neck out and smile, smile at something so sinful, cruel and barbaric. Zero had to stop her; it was too much of her and only stabbed more at the wounds of his heart.

This would be yet another reason that Zero should have known she was different. She would not allow him to stop, she stated that she would not allow him to become a level E and that she swore she would kill him if he lost control. Zero hadn't lost control, and he was a determined fighter. He had fought for 4 years, what difference did it make? He would willingly contijue to fight for her. Kaname made have had claim over Yuuki, but Yuuki had claim over Zero and there was nothing that would allow the Vampire hunter to change that, when it came to the pure blood.

The guilt persisted though, and Zero was finding it harder to retain his blood lust for Yuuki. Not to mention the emotions he saw and felt when he drank from her. She really was a lost soul, no matter how happy she seemed. That was a flaw on Yuuki's part, her smiles covered up the pain she really felt and Zero was the first to witness just how much she hurt inside. He knew she was torn between Kaname and him. He knew that she loved Kaname and had for most of her life. He had saved her life, a life that was meant to be lived. But Zero wanted to think that Yuuki's love for Kaname was _owed; _that it was her duty to return Kaname's love for saving her life. Her love for him, a despicable and vile creature, was different. It was not of a brother-sister type of love either. Indeed she had sworn to protect him and honestly she always had protected him and nursed him back to health all those days when they young. Yuuki's love for Zero was strong, but also waivered with uncertainly. Zero did not feel the same owed indebt love that Yuuki felt for Kaname, he felt something different; a bond so to speak, but there was something else. Something that Yuuki was afraid to let loose. Zero could deal with that, he would never force her into anything, he would always protect her and as Kaname had put it, he would never, ever betray the young woman.

In the deep recesses of Zero's mind though, he wondered what it was that Yuuki was hiding away in her soul. Maybe someday soon he'd find out, before he was lost to the beast with in.

He just didn't know that day was going to happen sooner than he expected…

TBC


End file.
